


Hotto Honeymoon

by Pheromosa



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Set Ambiguously Post-Game, Slice of Life, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheromosa/pseuds/Pheromosa
Summary: When Queen Frysabel wins a trip to visit Mount Huji, Krystalinda reluctantly agrees to accompany her. Sweltering in Hotto sounds like torture, but so does the thought of disappointing her soft-hearted Queen.





	1. Adventure Awaits

“I really cannot thank you enough for this, Lord Robert.” Queen Frysabel clasped her hands together and bowed deeply, practiced poise ensuring that her crown did not go tumbling from her head. When she rose back to full height, she did so with a smile. 

“There’s no need to be so formal, lassie.” Rab chuckled, not used to being on the other side of the Queen’s throne, much less having her bow to him. “I’m just an auld friend doing a wee favor for ye.” 

He had been caught off-guard when the Queen suddenly requested he look after Sniflheim temporarily, but once he’d gotten over his surprise, he was more than happy to oblige. Despite all of his adventuring, he hadn’t forgotten how to oversee a kingdom. Not to mention he was plenty experienced in dealing with worst-case scenarios. 

“By the way, ye said ye were going away for a week or so, but whereabouts are ye actually headed, might I ask?” He reckoned if this were any sort of official business, she would have said so already. 

“Oh yes, of course!” Frysabel had been so busy with briefing Lord Robert on the ins and outs of running her kingdom that she’d completely forgotten to explain the circumstances surrounding her trip. “A few weeks ago, I entered a contest on a whim. Just when I had nearly forgotten about it, I was informed that I had won. The prize was an all expenses paid trip to Mount Huji, for the winner and someone of their choosing. After much deliberation, I decided I would go.” 

“That’s a fine stroke of luck.” Of all the people to deserve a vacation, Queen Frysabel certainly made the list. “That estimate of yours makes perfect sense now; Hotto’s a long way from Sniflheim.” Rab nodded in understanding. “I take it your plus one will be-” 

As he spoke, the doors to the throne room swung open, and Krystalinda entered. _Speak of the devil._

The witch ascended the nearby stairs and situated herself at Frysabel’s side. She looped one of her arms around the Queen’s and scoffed at her incredulously. “Don’t tell me you’re _still_ going through contingency plans? Give the man a rest, Frysabel.” She reached up with her free hand and lightly pinched one of her cheeks.

“She worries so, so much, doesn’t she?” Krystalinda cooed, earning a quiet huff from Frysabel in response. “My responsible girl.” 

“Aye, but isnae a bad trait for a Queen to have. It shows your people that ye care.” Rab replied sagely. With someone like Frysabel on the throne, Sniflheim was in good hands. 

“But the only thing ye should be worrying about now is making it to your ship on time- ye wouldnae want to be late for your own vacation!”

“Yes, very well,” Frysabel relented. Everyone in the castle knew to defer to Lord Robert’s judgement in her absence and she had told him all he would need to know. Her people would surely be alright without her for a short week’s time. “It isn’t a proper thanks by any means, but I will be sure to bring you back a souvenir.” She offered with a bright smile, while Krystalinda urged her out the door. 

Once the couple had departed, Rab closed his eyes and stroked his chin in thought. “A trip to Mount Huji, eh?” That contest sounded mighty familiar. In fact, he was almost certain he’d seen it in a particular periodical he frequented (only for its well-written articles, of course). “Ach, no. That cannae be right…” He shook his head quickly, dismissing the thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back at it again, already! While I work on an impromptu continuation of my first fic featuring these two, I wanted to write something more lighthearted alongside it. 
> 
> Initially I planned on releasing this as one big chapter, but decided it'd probably read better if I broke it up. So if you enjoy this, be on the lookout for more chapters to come. 
> 
> Thank you to anyone who reads, and I hope you enjoy!


	2. Troubled Waters

The contest organizers had gone all out; the ship sent for them was luxury grade and equipped with all the amenities one could ever hope for on such a long journey across the sea. The vessel was so large that it almost felt like a self-contained town floating on the waves- it was truly unlike anything Frysabel had ever seen. 

She spent her first few hours aboard the ship exploring with bright eyes, eager to see what all it had to offer. Krystalinda followed her dutifully, yet silently. She only had tepid commentary to offer, even on the things the Queen found especially impressive. Frysabel had thought for sure that Krystalinda would be just as taken with this ship as she was; thinking otherwise made her heart sink a little. 

“Hm…” 

They descended towards the source of a lively din and found themselves in a bustling dining area. The ship hadn’t been reserved solely for their use and was instead transporting all manner of socialites to various destinations of interest. Frysabel didn’t mind the company, quite the contrary- she figured the ship would feel terribly lonely if not for all its passengers. Regardless, she didn’t pay much attention to the strangers, her focus entirely upon the strangely silent Krystalinda. 

At last, something caught her eye that managed to break the quiet spell that had befallen her. 

“There we are! Something worth my while on this stuffy ship.” Krystalinda sighed in relief. “Now this trip will finally be bearable.” 

Frysabel followed her gaze and found it settled upon a bar. She had no chance to ask what had made it so _unbearable,_ for the witch had already flitted away from her side in favor of propositioning the bartender for a drink.

“Don’t bother with those _fancy schmancy_ drinks. Bring me mead, and lots of it.” 

To say that Krystalinda had a _drinking problem_ would be a bit much, but the frequency of her visits to the local mead-hall had once been a point of contention between the two of them. Thankfully they had since worked through their misgivings, though Frysabel was still surprised at Krystalinda’s current insistence.

“Isn’t it rather early to be drinking?” She asked as she took up the seat beside her, body turned in order to study the other woman intently. 

At a glance Krystalinda only seemed impatient for her drinks, but as Frysabel noticed the white-knuckle grip on her staff and the slight jostle in one of her legs, it became clear that these were signs of _discomfort_. Struck with sudden realization, she gasped and reached over to rest a hand upon Krystalinda’s arm. “Could it be that you’re feeling seasick?”

The witch let out an agonized groan at having been found out so easily; there was no point in trying to hide it now, embarrassing as it was. She could soar through the skies without a care, but the feeling of these choppy waves rocking the floor beneath her feet was more than she could bear.

“I’m sorry, my friend. I should have noticed sooner that you weren’t feeling well-” 

Krystalinda waved a hand dismissively. “Let me have my drinks, Frysabel. Then there won’t be any problems. Alcohol cures so many things, you know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no basis for a seasickness-prone Krystalinda, it just seemed like an amusing trait to give her.


	3. Calculated Risk

“I’ve never been to a place like this before.” Frysabel couldn’t help but marvel at the atmosphere of splendor surrounding them. Bright flashing lights, the sounds of clattering game pieces, shuffling cards, and the occasional cheer or exasperated sigh. It was an environment that was entirely unfamiliar, and therefore very enticing. 

Frysabel’s look of tentative interest did not escape Krystalinda’s notice. “Hm hm hm. Curious about the world of gambling, Fryssy?” Scholarly Sniflheim had no need for such opulent dens of greed and misfortune; it was no wonder this was the Queen’s first time in a casino. For each second she considered urging Frysabel to indulge her curiosity, Krystalinda could feel her credibility as a positive influence slipping away. Thankfully the part of her that was pleasantly drunk was having no trouble quieting that _good conscience_ of hers. “Why don’t you give it a try? I think you’ll learn something valuable no matter the outcome.” 

**> >>**

“There’s no use thinking so hard about it.” Krystalinda pointed out when she saw how Frysabel was studying the roulette. “It all comes down to luck- some things in life are really that simple. So just _pick something_ already.”

Frysabel nodded, though she still looked unsure as she gingerly placed a token upon the betting table. Krystalinda plucked a token from their collective pile and placed a bet of her own. 

**NO MORE BETS. . .**

**> >>**

“Oh, drat!” Frysabel let out a frustrated sigh, spurned by Lady Luck and the roulette yet again. Each fresh loss spurred her ire, leaving her on the cusp of a tantrum. Clearly the wisest move was to give up on this cruel game, but each time she made to leave, Krystalinda had forced her to remain seated. “All I am doing is losing money! It makes no sense to continue!” 

Krystalinda let out a throaty chuckle and grabbed the Queen by her shoulders, rooting her in place. “Give it one more shot, Frysabel.” She leaned over the girl’s shoulder as she spoke, her proximity prompting a small shiver. “The tokens were complementary, weren’t they? It would be a waste not to use them and to spit in the face of their generosity.” 

Frysabel’s anger withered beneath Krystalinda’s sound argument. “Oh, fine. But this is the _very_ last time!” She conceded, cheeks puffing out slightly. 

Krystalinda grinned as they placed their bets.

**NO MORE BETS. . .**

As the dealer’s call rang out, the game was set into motion once more. The ball was dropped and ran noisy circles around the roulette wheel, losing momentum with each pass, until it teetered upon the precipice of sweet victory or bitter defeat. 

For a split second, the dealer swore they felt a strange breeze blow across the table. Then, the ball toppled into the Number 11 slot- the very same number the Queen had placed her final bet on.

“Oh!” Frysabel exclaimed, gripped by a rush of excitement in her unexpected victory. She had actually won! But the game wasn’t over yet- there was still a chance to hit the jackpot. Could it really happen? 

She leaned forward and watched the wheel spin around and around, fists clenched and eyes wide. As it began to slow, she held her breath. She was so focused on the outcome that she didn’t notice Krystalinda give a brief flick of her index finger, nor the sheen of frost that encapsulated the edge of the roulette wheel, finally stopping it in its tracks.

**“Jackpot, Number 11!”** The dealer announced. 

“Looks like it’s your lucky day, Frysabel.” Krystalinda hummed with feigned innocence. 

Frysabel pushed up her glasses and stared at the wheel in astonishment before she turned towards her companion with a wide smile. All traces of her previous anger had been wiped away in an instant. “This is so exciting!” She grasped Krystalinda’s hands within her own and bounced in her seat. “Ah, are your hands colder than usual?” She mused, still giddy from the high of her victory. 

Krystalinda shook her head and smirked to herself. “It must be your imagination, dear. Now, why don’t you collect your winnings and pick out some shiny little trinkets to bring home?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience, everyone! I think I had the casino music burned into my mind when writing this chapter.


End file.
